grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lona Surville
She is a full time foster carer looking after the likes of Serena, Ben, Reuben, Mark and Robin and the mother of Susie Taylor. Early Life Born in East London, Lona grew up there before marrying Herbert Surville and moving to Grasmere Valley. There she experienced a life she never knew until she left London and the pair had a child, Susie. Herbert died of cancer when Susie was just 12 which was a blow to both Lona and Susie. Lona vowed to never get married again as she felt no one could compare to Herbert,. But instead she wanted to share the love to others who never got it. When Susie married Tony Taylor and moved out of the house, Lona decided to foster children so that they could receive the love and care that they needed but never got. One at a time she soon fostered four children, Serena, Ben, Reuben, Mark and Robin. She later adopted these four as her own children but no one is precisely sure when this took place. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Lona and her foster children are found swimming together in Volume 1 as Choco competes against Isaiah in the swimming race and beating him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 4 Expecting for her foster children who are since at university to come home for Christmas, she is instead receives an awful shock when Widow Margret gives her a note saying that they have been kidnapped and would never be released unless the entire town gave up their presents to the kidnapper. While Widow Margret is gleeful at this prospect of excitement, Lona is beyond distressed and a town hall meeting is scheduled when it is decided that the town will give their presents and leave them at the church as was instructed just in the dead of night of Christmas Eve. At the same time as doing this they will get the kidnapper and free the children. The children are freed by Del and it turns out that none other than Robert Laundry is the kidnapper who is in fact Del's brother! However while the children all rush back to Lona the lorry which had the presents of the entire town rolls down the hill and destroyed Maccabee Tagger's house! Robert is spared jail in exchange for community service. Volume 17 She ends up being the only one going to the government run charity concert which has Darcy performing and she declared she was would only pay 1p. Darcy not knowing this was told by Tessa Crab to close her eyes during the whole time she performed as Tessa and Sam Bishop running the event were desperate to get that 1p for Lona which go to the effort to raise the money needed for the upgrades. Tessa has recording of the crowd back in Darcy's heyday shouting and screaming for her and even throws flowers on the stage to emulate a crowd buy despite all this Lona and Sam both left before the concert ended. Tessa however manage to keep up the illusion and never told Darcy the truth. Volume 31 Lona is at the Mega School Reunion where she finally meets Dan Burghley who had been secretly had feelings for Serena but had not revealed the information particularly to Lona due to their vast age difference. However after getting a seal of approval of Serena's birth father Roy Van Nooselvelt, he proposes to Serena who accepts and reveals this information to everyone at the school reunion.